


Between the Raindrops

by Pr3ttyM3ssy



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing, Tenderness, morning afters, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr3ttyM3ssy/pseuds/Pr3ttyM3ssy
Summary: Kyo learns to enjoy rainy days.
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Between the Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching some Furuba episodes since I sprained my ankle and have nothing much to do. Also, it was raining and inspiration hit me. The title of this fic is taken from the band Lifehouse's track "Between the Raindrops" w/Natasha Beddingfield. Not a song fic though. Enjoy <3  
> Also, I updated the rating just in case. You rascals.

His body aches, both deliciously and painfully. Kyo’s amber eyes drift from sleep and wakefulness. His mind is hazy, but he knows where he is, and whom he shares his bed with. A sleepy smile spreads on his lips as he feels the lithe weight of his love. She lays atop of him, asleep and breathing lightly.

A tingle underneath his skin at the memory, tangled limbs and clothes removed haphazardly, awakens his senses. She’s so gentle and bare to him. It’s a beauty that takes his breath away, it’s arousing and yet so fragile. He dwells in the memory, holds it so close to him. Cherishes it because he is the only one that she will ever render herself in that way too. He considers himself the luckiest guy in the world at this knowledge.

His mind breaks from the wondering daydreams he slipped into. The light breathing from Tohru and her soft quiet mewling tether him back to reality. She is waking up now too. On the brink, but she readjusts and gets comfortable again. Wraps her arm over his waist tighter and nudges her cheek against his chest. Almost like she can’t seem to get any closer.

Burrowed in his warm. Both naked and sated physically and emotionally from a night of whispered and tearful I love you’s. He still wonders why his body is so exhausted. Yes, they are both new to the sore limbs and aching joints that come with such acts. But this pain and ache is common. He’s felt it before. Then he hears it, the soft pitter patting of rain against their glass window. _I guess the cat spirit will always be a part of me. Some way or another._

He had forgotten how rainy days just wore him out. When the curse was lifted the rainy season had passed and it had been a couple of months since then. He was still getting used to being severed from that bond. It came with new feelings and adapting to traits that no longer belonged to him.

He recently caught himself missing the bond he had once shared with random street or alley cats that now didn’t even give him a second glance. But he didn’t dwell much on those emotions. Not when he could hold Tohru as much as he wanted and not worry about randomly turning into a furry creature in her arms. Compared to that, he could handle a bit of rain no problem.

They were currently sleeping on the second-floor bedroom of Shishou’s house by the mountains. Kyo had decided to bring Tohru with him to get away for a bit. They had already talked about living together. Tohru had said that she would follow him anywhere he went. The memory weighing heavy on his chest, not of fear but fulfillment. She completed him in ways he never believed would be possible.

She was his home. He had felt love, belonging, and family warmth with Shishou, but this was entirely different. It was a physical and emotional love that only came with acceptance and compromise. He ran his fingers through her soft chestnut hair. Long beautiful curtains slithered through his slender and strong fingers.

“mmm…Kyo” came her sleepy voice. Her fingers trailed a path from where they rested. Soft fingertips, leaving fire in their wake as they made their way up to his chest. He hissed and sighed and thought he could probably purr from the sensation alone if he were still attached to the cat spirit. Her hand rested on his chest where his heartbeat hammered against it. _God, what she does to me._

“Morning”, the hand that held her against him and had previously caressed her tresses now drew circles against her lower back. While his other cradled his head upright.

She did something that he would never have imagined she would initiate. Then again, she was full of surprises, and although everyone might think her a prude, her love for him awoken her most primal instincts. He made her want to be bold and he could tell in the way she initiated her touches.

The way she had kissed him the night prior. She yawned and lightly moved up his lean torso. She closed the distance between them, her naked body pressed against his. He shivered, and she kissed him long and heated. Her kiss would break and then return to nip at his lower lip.

“Good morning Kyo. Did you sleep okay?” she broke the kiss and beamed at him.

“I did, but I’m exhausted”.

She looked bewildered and then she heard it too. The once soft trickle had become a downpour. She turned her gaze towards the window. "Oh! It's raining." The smell of the wet earth was wafting into their room. Remarkable how it could still do that even when the windows were all shut.

She crossed her hands against his chest and laid her cheek atop of them staring at the water falling outside. She giggled.

“Your body still reminds you that you were once connected to the cat spirit, huh?”

Kyo considers her comment for a bit. “Maybe. Or maybe it's retaliation, a way to get back at me for severing our bond,” he chuckled. His fingers still drawing circles against her skin. He could feel the gooseflesh there rising to attention.

Her gaze came back to him. Light brown orbs seemed to darken as she stared into his. He was mesmerized. Her gaze was always so soft and understanding, and yet. At that particular moment, he feels engulfed in it. Like he would sink and be completely okay with suffocating. The color of the wet earth outside. Almost like her resolve is strong and unbreakable. Her thoughts are still an enigma. No matter how well he can read her sometimes; she still manages to astound him.

“I'm glad he’s gone though.”

Kyo’s eye go wide. Her comment is so intense. Borderline aggressive but in a way that makes him think, they have suffered enough and have so much to lose if it ever were to come back and possess him. He would rather not live in confinement for the remainder of his life. He much rather live out the rest of his days with her. It must show on his face what her words meant to him. But she reads it all wrong.

“Oh gosh Kyo, forgive me. I didn’t mean that, well I did but what I mean is that….”, she begins and Kyo stops her frantic episode, placing his hand to cup her face. Like always, no matter how she means it. He always understands what her intent is.

“I know what you mean Tohru”, he chuckles “I’m glad he’s gone too. Even though it’s a bit…bittersweet. I’m happy that with him gone, I’m able to hold you and live my life alongside you".

“Yes, exactly! I can hug Kyo and not hold back. If I don’t have to let you go then I won't” she smiles as she sits up a bit.

Kyo’s eyes trail down her face, her neck, her bare chest, and the rest of her. She’s so beautiful to him. It’s so much to handle at that moment. He caves in and pulls her to him. His back is against the headboard of the bed and her milky skin between his arms.

“oof…Kyo?”

“I love you Tohru…I know I must sound like a broken record now to you. But I really do.”

He feels her shift and get closer. He realizes that she’s straddling his waist now. He looks up and she’s above his eye level. The heat is rising again and he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge.

“I love you too. I don’t get tired of hearing you say it. I don’t think I ever will.” She gently cradles his face in her warm hands. She softly caresses her lips against his. Feather soft touches and how he wishes she would kiss him already. _Is she doing what I think she’s doing?_

“Toooohru?....Are you teasing me right now?” he asks with mischief in his eyes. His tone has lowered to a husky whisper. His arms are holding her waist, she’s pressed flush against him. He wonders if she can feel what her ministrations are doing to him.

She stops her actions, looks deep into his eyes like fire lit embers, and smiles in feigned innocence. “What makes you think I’m teasing you.” She keeps her eyes slitted and open, but kisses his forehead, his cheeks, his eyes. _Okay, she’s definitely teasing me now._

He gives a soft growl, guttural and hungry. “That’s it, you’re mine”. He twists them and she yelps in surprise. A giggle escapes her lips and then she moans. He’s gently nibbling on her neck, not enough to mark her but enough to make her squirm underneath him. Her fingers dig into his orange locks. “I’m going to torture you slowly for that”.

“Oh..Kyo!” she’s caught between laughter and pleasure. She just gives in. She lets him kiss her, every part of her neck, her collar bone. She feels his lips smack kisses against her chest and abdomen and back up again. Like he’s worshipping her. “I don’t mind…one bit”.

He loves the sounds she makes. Her laughter, her pleasurable cries. Oh yes, he could get used to this. Making love to his girl, unabashed, and comfortable with each other. He starts to believe that he might actually begin to enjoy rainy days if he gets to spend them like this. Let the downpour continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts. I always love talking to you guys <3


End file.
